


(Not) Too Late

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: What if Raios and Humbert really were after Eugeo instead of Ronye and Tiese?





	1. Chapter 1

Eugeo let out a thoughtful sigh while polishing his sword. Kirito barely heard the sigh because of all the lightnings that were tearing the grey skies outside of their window. Eugeo was glad that Kirito didn't hear him because, knowing Kirito, would probably think that something's bothering Eugeo.

Kirito was very well known as a kind, but stubborn mule. If he sensed someone being sad, he wouldn't give up until he knew what was wrong with them. Eugeo wasn't really bothered by anything big at that moment. But he did sense like something bad could happen any minute by now.

The bell rang and Kirito rose his head in confusion and curiosity.

"Isn't that the four-thirty bell?" Eugeo was so deep in thought that he was startled when Kirito spoke up out of blue. He stopped polishing the blue rose and looked at Kirito in puzzlement.

"You're right" Eugeo mumbled softly, but with a hint of worry "Is it that late already?"

"Ronye and Tiese are late" Kirito muttered in concern "They've never been late to clean before, have they?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kirito stood up and put his sword inside its scabbard.

"I have a bad feeling about this"

'So I wasn't the only one...' Eugeo thought to himself while watching Kirito walk over to the window.

"I'll go check the primary trainees' dorm" Kirito said opening the window and letting the cold traces of rain inside "They might be on their way here, so you stay and wait for them"

"Hey, Kirito, you should use the front-" Eugeo didn't get to finish as Kirito jumped down and disappeared into the night.

"Jeez, he's always in such a rush" Eugeo frowned as he closed the window and shut the rain outside. There was a concerned frown on his face as he walked up to his sword and placed it inside his own scabbard.

There was a gentle knock on the door of Eugeo's room so he broke out a smile thinking it was Tiese and Ronye.

"Thank goodness" Eugeo said as he walked to the door and opened it slowly "We were worr-"

Eugeo froze in his tracks as he saw Raios and Humbert on his door with bloodthirsty grins.

"Good evening, Eugeo-kun~"

* * *

Kirito ran through the icy cold rain at full speed. He couldn't help but worry about why Ronye and Tiese didn't show up. Maybe they were attacked by a goblin or a wild animal. What if they were alone and scared and there was nobody who could help them?

Kirito then spotted a pale and short silhouette heading his way. He blinked as he stopped in front of the silhouette out of curiosity. It took him few seconds before he recognized the silhouette. She was a good friend of Ronye and Tiese. The girl turned towards him with a shy look before muttering out.

"Um... Are you Elite Disciple Kirito?" Kirito was confused, but nodded.

"Aren't you Primary Trainee Frenica Cesky?" the brown haired girl gave an approving nod.

"I-I apologize for bothering you, but I just don't know what to do!" the girl sobbed and Kirito was suspicious of what could possibly be happening.

"It's alright, tell me what's wrong" Kirito said in a soothing voice completely forgetting about the rainfall he was standing under.

"Um, you probably recognize me because of my issue with Lord Humbert Zizek. I thought that things would turn out better... However, tonight, Lord Zizek has ordered me to... Um... He's ordered me to perform a service that's difficult to explain..."

Kirito paled.

"I-If he continues to give me these kinds of orders, I-I'd rather leave the academy! I confided Tiese and Ronye about this. When they heard this, they said they'd go plead with him to spare me, and left the room. I've been waiting, but they still haven't returned"

"What!?" Kirito gasped and gripped his sword.

"Return to your dorm, I'll make sure they come back unharmed!" with that, Kirito ran straight towards his destination.

Humbert's Dorm.

While running, Kirito thought he heard muffled cries coming from his dorm, but decided that he was just imagining things. When he arrived to the door of Humbert's door, he tackled his way inside to find Ronye and Tiese inside with shocked and scared expressions on their faces.

After untying them from the binds the two muttered out in quiet voices.

"Eugeo-senpai...! Help...!"

Kirito was puzzled.

Were they so shocked that they were unable to recognize him?

Kirito walked around the room, observing it. He saw two glasses of vine which indicated that Humbert probably had someone over not so long ago. Most likely Raios. Kirito then found a curtain on a wall where no window should be and out of curiosity removed the curtain and gasped in shock and terror.

There were various papers pinned on a board with dates, time and place written on them. It looked like as if they were following someone and Kirito knew very well whose information they were collecting because that person was his one and only partner.

Were they stalking him?

But where were Raios and Humbert then?

At that moment, Kirito felt like he was struck by a lightning.

The cries from his dorm...

How could he be so dumb?

They weren't after Ronye and Tiese...

They were after Eugeo...!

* * *

Eugeo stood frozen on the place in fear and terror before reaching for his sword only to have it snatched in a matter of seconds.

"Tsk... Tsk..." Raios teased with his cold eyes glaring at Eugeo in a playful, but dark manner while his fingers caressed the blue rose sword "Hasn't anyone taught you that kids mustn't play with adult toys?"

Eugeo backed away before reaching towards the table in hopes of reaching the window and increase his chances of escaping, but was easily picked up by his neck and tossed into the wall like a rag doll before sliding down the wall. He let out a quiet whimper as the two elders hovered over him.

"Are you ready for the main event, Eugeo-kun?" Eugeo backed away as far as he could, but he knew that the two wouldn't be stopped by that.

"What... What did you do to Ronye and Tiese!?" the two exchanged smug looks before chuckling.

"You think that we're after them?" It was then that Eugeo heard someone running outside of his dorm and he felt blessed with hope.

He cried out the first name that came to his mind.

"Kirito-" he was silenced when a sharp kick was dealt into his stomach before he fell on the ground while coughing up blood.

"Trying to call your boyfriend, huh?" Raios smirked before kneeling over to Eugeo and gently caressing his chin before titling it upwards. Eugeo was dazed and confused before Raois grinned maniacally and grabbed a handful of Eugeo's flaxen hair as he roughly tossed him on the sofa.

"I bet he won't recognize you after we're done with our special event~"

Eugeo knew he mustn't hurt the higher ranks so he only closed his eyes and prepared for the unpredictable moves of the two. He let out a tear fall because he knew that the things will never be the same after this event. The two saw his despair filled expression and chuckled.

"You can cry and scream all you want..."

"But nobody'll come for something like you..."

Eugeo shook his head as the two hovered over him once again.

"Kirito... Help me..."

* * *

Kirito's soul felt frozen, but he knew that he mustn't give up in believing that Eugeo was still okay. He had to be. Kirito knew how strong Eugeo was, but he also knew how dangerous Raios and Humbert were.

"Eugeo... I'm coming for you..."

Kirito reached the door and tried to twist the doorknob, but it was locked. Kirito snarled before he brought his fists on the surface of the door and began banging on it like a furious gorilla.

"Eugeo!!!" he cried, but nothing was happening. He backed away before slamming into the door at full force repeatedly until the door finally opened...

But Kirito was too late and the damage has already been done...

Eugeo was half-conscious on the floor with his skin bruised in various ways. There was also a broken expression on his face. Kirito felt like he was shattered on the spot. He didn't manage to save Eugeo in time... Raios and Humbert have won...

"Oh, you're late, isn't he Raios!?" Humbert laughed while nudging Eugeo's motionless body with his sword "But even so, we were nice enough to save you some time so you could beat him yourself. It's fun! Look!" he cried before kicking Eugeo in the ribs causing a pained whimper from the blonde.

"Enough!" Kirito cried before reaching for his sword and pointing it at the higher ranked teens.

"Please, save your pathetic energy, you know that you mustn't hurt us~" Raios teased and Kirito bit back a growl.

"Let us give you some space..." with that, the two left and Kirito, not bothering to chase after them, ran to Eugeo and knelt beside him and inspected the wounds. They seemed to big for him to heal them so he scooped Eugeo in his arms and made a run for his life.

"Mrs. Azurica! Help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito was still shaken about the events that happened even though he saved Ronye and Tiese and managed to find healers around the academy to help Eugeo, but they told him that he couldn't stay with Eugeo since they were afraid of Kirito disturbing them.

Kirito was currently in the waiting room and was told that Eugeo would be released from the custody soon. He wanted to be the first one to welcome Eugeo when he regains consciousness and to comfort him.

Ronye and Tiese were sitting across of him.

Ronye was crying in fear and shock while Tiese, who was Eugeo's page, was trying to keep positive, but it was visible that she could outburst any moment at the loss of her senpai.

Kirito knew that they weren't the ones to blame. The just wanted to help their friend. It was Raios and Humbert's fault. To them, everything was just a chess game. Kirito should have noticed that. Ever since he and Eugeo have arrived, they were the kings that needed to be brought down.

Kirito was a swordsman much longer than Eugeo was and they knew that Eugeo would never break a taboo so they targeted him first.

Kirito knew that he won't leave Eugeo's side any sooner... At least until they leave the academy and finally get away from those two.

"Kirito-kun?" Mrs Azurica called out as she approached to Kirito with a sad and sorrowful expression. For a second, Kirito's mind went on the worst case scenario.

"No!!!" he cried out gripping his head "No, no, no... I was too late!!!"

"Kirito-kun!" Mrs Azurica cried grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back into the reality "He's not dead!!!"

"Huh?" Kirito blinked while staring curiously at the woman.

"Yes, his body has suffered a large trauma... But we managed to repair the damage as much as we could... Our healers are exhausted and he'll have to wait for a while until the next therapy session"

"But he is out of the critical state, isn't he?" Tiese asked impatiently, tears threatening to spill.

Mrs Azurica sighed with a sad smile.

"Yes, he is..."

Ronye and Tiese chirped before hugging while Kirito leaned on the wall with a chuckle and eyes closed in bliss.

"That Eugeo..." he muttered with the smile never leaving his lips "Always gets the best of me..."

"Ronye, Tiese... It's far past curfew and you should head back into your dorms"

"But Mrs Azurica...!"

"You can go see Eugeo-kun tomorrow..." the two sighed in annoyance before leaving. Kirito knew that he also passed the curfew, but he was 100% sure that Mrs Azurica would let him see Eugeo.

"Are you going to keep sitting there like a cat loaf or will you get your ass to him already?" the woman chuckled before leaving. Kirito went inside the room to see it empty with only Eugeo resting in a small bed in the corner of the room.

Eugeo looked completely different from when Kirito last saw him under the wrath of Raios and Humbert. Eugeo looked much more calmer and peaceful now. Kirito could clearly remember how Eugeo's voice was raspy and filled with terror.

'He must have been calling me for hours' he thought 'And that's not even how long I was gone...'

Kirito could not tell what will happen when Eugeo wakes up. He has heard many things about people getting scarred for life, suffering PTSD, and even being unable to speak or give life responses for the rest of their lives.

Kirito shivered at the thought of spending the rest of his life with a best friend whose unable to do anything on his own. But then again, Eugeo has saved his life waaaay too many times and, even though Kirito couldn't consider this as a repaying, he could never leave Eugeo's side.

He cared too much to just ditch him into the care of someone unknown. And he had no proof that those were Raios and Humbert who attacked him since they probably got rid of the evidence by now...

What if, in some crazy way,...

They get the honor of Eugeo's custody...

There was no possible way Kirito would let that happen!

Kirito flopped in the chair beside Eugeo and put up a sad smile. Healers did they best to cure Eugeo and put him into a stable state, but the consequences were still visible. Kirito noticed Eugeo's sudden shifting and shaking so he gently reached for his calloused hand and massaged it affectionately trying to soothe the scars and wounds on his hand.

"Don't worry, Eugeo"

"I won't leave you ever again"

The silence took over the room. Kirito didn't know what there was more to say. He and Eugeo would always tell each other if something was bothering them and if they needed help with something. This was the very first time that he let Eugeo down.

_"Kirito!"_

He felt like he could hear Eugeo's crying in his ears and the fear and terror in his voice were tearing his mind. If he only wasn't so oblivious, maybe they wouldn't be here now and everything would've been alright. But, if he never left the room, maybe he would've never found out about Raios and Humbert's plans.

"Kirito..." Eugeo muttered weakly in a raspy voice and Kirito lifted his head up with a shocked expression before breaking out a smile as he gently squeezed Eugeo's hand.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Eugeo only gave a shrug in response. He probably wasn't feeling like talking. Eugeo muttered something under his breath and Kirito didn't understand what he said very well.

"Eugeo?"

"I want... Home..."

'Ah...' Kirito thought 'Seems like I was right about the fear part...'

"Eugeo... I need you to listen to me" Kirito stated, but Eugeo kept avoiding his gaze the whole time. His sea colored irises seemed lost and unfocused. Kirito carefully cupped Eugeo's cheeks and gently forced him into making an eye contact.

"Eugeo... Do you know why you're here in the first place?" Eugeo only blinked completely unfocused "You're here to find Alice"

Eugeo gave no reaction at all.

"I'm sleepy..." Kirito smiled sadly before bringing his hand to Eugeo's flaxen locks and ruffling them.

"Then sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"

Eugeo blinked at him innocently.

"Promise?"

Kirito chuckled.

"I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito couldn't say that the last night was easy for him. He felt restless and exhausted even though he was asleep for a while. But even so, his overprotective instincts towards Eugeo kept waking him up in the middle of the night and he had visions of Eugeo getting assaulted again, but in front of his eyes.

Mrs Azurica, seeing that Kirito being near Eugeo was keeping him concerned and on the edge of his seat, proposed for Kirito to let her take care of Eugeo so Kirito could get some proper rest, but Kirito refused to. Being away from Eugeo didn't seem natural to him anymore.

Eugeo's condition didn't change too much during the night. He was asleep, but barely. In fact, his nightmares kept him up all night long so when someone would glance at Eugeo, they couldn't tell if he was an exhausted seventeen year old boy or an elder middle aged man.

Eugeo often woke up during the past night screaming while trashing in panic and fear with his broken voice. He would cry and plead for Raios and Humbert to stop abusing him, but they never did. The only thing they kept repeating like a mantra was to keep crying because nobody would come to his aid.

Kirito was ashamed because of that. He couldn't help Eugeo, his best friend, even though the blond was crying for hours and hours until his lips were dry and his throat hoarse. Kirito knew that it was less than an hour before he found Eugeo, but now that he sees his fallen friend, he looks like he's been their toy for days.

Kirito told Mrs Azurica about what Raios and Humbert did, but she told him that without evidence she couldn't do anything. Doing anything like imprisoning them or accusing them for something serious like abuse and violence without any evidence would be a taboo.

"Taboo..." the word rolled off Kirito's tongue like it was sour and bitter. Didn't the people residing in Axiom Church know about fair and kind people were suffering because of the law? It confused Kirito very much.

Integrity Knights didn't care about anything that happened and caused the following incident. Their order is to capture the culprits and criminals before bringing them into prison without a question. People were just puppets under the law when it came to Taboo Index which was one of the mightiest and strongest puppeteers in the existence.

Kirito's mind snapped out of its thoughts as he saw Eugeo stir slightly while whimpering and then Kirito heard him pleading again. The sound of dry, hoarse and broken voice that was tearing Kirito's heart into pieces.

_"Please... Stop..."_

_"I don't want this..."_

_"Help..."_

To anyone, it would seem like a classic form of a PTSD, but Kirito could hear some words that came out as stutters in between. A doctor wouldn't understand who those people were or how much they meant to Eugeo, but Kirito was familiar with the way in which Eugeo was looking at the world.

_"Don't hurt... Them..."_

_"Ronye, Tiese... Run..."_

_"Kirito... Please be alright"_

"Kirito-kun?" Mrs Azurica asked silently as she approached to him "Is he having nightmares again?"

Kirito nodded with a frown. The pain in his chest seemed to increase more and more with each shaky breath, with each quiet sob and broken cry, Kirito's heart ached much more bitterly than before.

"I can only try to soothe his thoughts for a while, but I need your permission for that since if I make a mistake, I could put him into a comatose state. Since his family isn't here, I believe that you're the only one who knows what is best for him..."

Kirito glanced at her and then at Eugeo before looking down and muttering sadly.

"Please be gentle" Mrs Azurica smiled sadly before she approached to Eugeo's unconscious form.

"I would ask you to leave the room so I would increase my concentration and level of success" Kirito nodded before standing up and looking at Eugeo. He bent down to give his hand a reassuring squeeze as he turned around and left the room in silence.

As soon as he left the room, Kirito felt cold and loneliness embrace him. He looked down and let out a stress filled sigh. He has never experienced this kind of a feeling before. Being away from Eugeo for even a second made Kirito's mood drop and his determined and strong mask fall off. Being unable to help him felt like being glued to the red rose full of thorns or wrapped in cold chains.

To him, being near Eugeo was like being near to an angel. Eugeo always had that strange effect on Kirito that the black knight could never describe. Warmth, joy, peace... They were just some of the emotions that Eugeo was radiating with and that were making Kirito's world run.

A choked cry broke from the room.

Kirito's head snapped up in alert before he burst back into the room to find Eugeo backed up against the wall while holding a bloody scalpel in his hand. The pupils in his eyes shrunk completely and Kirito could easily hear how his teeth chattered.

Kirito's eyes widened before he glanced at Mrs Azurica who was kneeling next to the bed while gripping her arm. From beneath her fingertips, Kirito could see a not so serious, but still a problematic cut that had to be treated immediately.

'Did Eugeo do this?' Kirito thought to himself as he glanced back at Eugeo. The flaxen haired was shaking vigorously while holding the scalpel dangerously high. Judging by Eugeo's current condition, if Kirito didn't help him out, he wouldn't just be able to fatally wound him or Mrs Azurica, but himself too.

"Eugeo" Kirito muttered as he took a step towards Eugeo who backed even more against the wall. Mrs Azurica was staring at Kirito in shock and disbelief, but Kirito only gestured with his hand that everything would be alright "Buddy, it's okay..."

Eugeo only continued to shake and shut his eyes tightly while aiming the scalpel at the black swordsman. Kirito's heart ached at the sigh of his best friend rising his 'sword' against him, but Kirito knew that he was the only one who could approach to Eugeo at the moment. Eugeo's breath hitched as he shut his eyes even more and hunched his back.

It was a painful sight to watch.

"Eugeo... It's me, Kirito" Kirito said taking one more step. He was just one more step away from Eugeo and from disaster that could occur if he made a wrong move. He could see how the hand gripping the scalpel was bruised and wrapped in bandages. It must hurt Eugeo by just holding it.

"Eugeo" Kirito chanted as he took half of a step towards me "I want you to follow my voice if you can hear me. Please give me a sign if you got the message"

At first, Eugeo only stood on the spot motionless, but then gave a shaky nod.

"You have to calm down" Kirito said calmly, but had a feeling that his voice could betray him at any moment possible "Nobody is going to hurt you, okay? Now, put the scalpel down and I assure you that everything will be alright"

Eugeo was hesitant. The blade in his hand was shaking even more and Kirito couldn't foresee Eugeo's next move. Maybe the blond was considering releasing the scalpel or maybe he was considering if he should assault them. Kirito really couldn't tell.

"Come on Eugeo..." Kirito muttered under his breath "I believe in you..."

Eugeo let out a broken cry before releasing the scalpel onto the ground and sliding down the corner of the wall and onto the ground. Kirito paled before rushing to his aid and gently placing his hand on Eugeo's shoulder. Eugeo didn't seem to calm down and kept shaking while hiding his face in his knees.

"Eugeo" Kirito muttered while shaking his friend lightly "Talk to me, are you alright?"

"I-I... I" Eugeo rose his head before sobbing "I'm so sorry. I-I understand if you don't want to see me anymore-"

Eugeo was cut off by a pair of strong arms embracing him. The arms were gently wrapped around his neck and were pulling him in between the arm and the spiky black hair.

"Don't say that, Eugeo" Kirito cooed as he carefully tightened the embrace around the other "You have no idea how much you've scared me, but it's alright now..."

Kirito gently ran his long and bony fingers through Eugeo's flaxen hair and played with the golden locks as he felt Eugeo relax into his arms and as he felt him bury his face in the crook of Kirito's neck. Kirito hummed silently while gently rubbing Eugeo's back. From the corner of his eye, Kirito could see Mrs Azurica smiling warmly at them.

"Mrs Azurica! Is everything alright!? We heard yell-" Ronye and Tiese froze on the spot as they saw Mrs Azurica patching up her wound while Kirito was embracing Eugeo in the corner of the room.

"Is..." Tiese began silently "Is Eugeo-senpai alright?"

Not wanting to interrupt Kirito and Eugeo's sweet moment, Mrs Azurica answered after clearing her throat.

"He'll be just fine" she smiled kindly "Now girls, would you be kind enough to help me heal this wound in the nearby room?"

Ronye and Tiese nodded with sad smiles as the three left the room. Kirito, though, didn't move from his position. He knew that Eugeo needed this embrace as much as he did. Bonding often helps in a relationship and Kirito didn't want Eugeo to think he was alone. He was never, ever, going to leave Eugeo's side again. He wanted Eugeo to know that.

"Eugeo?" Kirito asked silently to check if Eugeo was awake, but the only response was Eugeo pressing their chest together and hiding his face into Kirito's chest. Kirito blushed since he wasn't affectionate like this for a while.

Eugeo was most likely asleep since Kirito knew how Eugeo was hiding his affection while awake. Eugeo was always hiding his affectionate side because he was afraid of getting hurt just like with Alice. Kirito hoped that he could, no, would be the one to help Eugeo overcome his issues.

Kirito gently scooped Eugeo in his arms and carried him back into the bed and carefully laid him onto the white sheets. He took some time to admire his calm, sleeping face and smiled to himself. He leaned in and placed a feathery light kiss to his forehead, but did not anticipate getting pulled on the warm covers and getting embraced into a warm and affectionate hug.

Kirito blushed as he felt Eugeo snuggled into his chest and wrap his arms around his waist. Kirito, after recovering from the shock and astonishment, awkwardly wrapped his arms around Eugeo's back and pulled him even closer, but with enough care so he wouldn't hurt Eugeo or damage his condition even more.

'This is nice' Kirito thought to himself with a smile while playing with Eugeo's golden locks 'Finally some affection'

Kirito pulled the fluffy blankets over them with a chuckle before finally drifting off in a deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirito woke up to feel small shifting beside him and his eyes immediately fluttered open. Being the one in charge to take care if Eugeo made him alert to every sound and movement. Especially if the action was right next to him. To Kirito, it was a question of life and death.

He rose his head warily and glanced at Eugeo with worry. He had a nightmare again judging by the whimpers and sobs and his own shivering form. He could hear his teeth chattering while he was hugging himself and curled up in a ball on his chest.

Kirito knew that this was usual for Eugeo even before the incident with Raios and Humbert, but it was never this bad. Sure, Eugeo would wake up in cold sweat and would continuously shake in fear of losing people close to him.

Eugeo didn't tell him about his nightmares, but Kirito could see in his emerald eyes what was wrong. Flashbacks of losing Alice, being left alone by everyone, being invisible by his family and friends while chased by the grief.

Kirito didn't like seeing his best friend suffer, but there was nothing he could possibly do to help him except waking him up. Then again, that didn't really seem like a good idea at all. Eugeo waking up with a chance of getting a panic attack while awake and with a probability of running away was risky, but that did not stop Kirito.

Kirito gently rolled Eugeo off of his chest and gently laid him on his back and onto the mattress. He then proceeded to pull the blanket off and then knelt next to Eugeo's side before shaking him lightly.

"Eugeo" Kirito chanted and, seeing that the light shaking was getting him nowhere, began to shake Eugeo with a bit more force.

"Eug-" Kirito didn't get to finish as he was forcefully shoved off onto the ground with a fierce punch in the face. Kirito rubbed his nose before looking up to see Eugeo's eyes clearing from the dizziness and sleepiness as they landed on him.

"Kiri..." he then glanced at his hand to see it bruised from punching Kirito and returned his aim at Kirito, who had some blood running down his face, before sobbing "I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry..."

"N-No, it's nothing" Kirito chuckled while rubbing his nose.

'He's got a hell of a punch up his sleeve'

"Besides, it's my fault for interfering with your sleep. I should have anticipated this"

"Oh..." Eugeo muttered silently while looking around the room with wide eyes. He seemed to be afraid to go back to sleep any sooner judging by the constant fidgeting of his fingers. He couldn't take his eyes off of the darkest corners of the room in worry that something might attack him.

Kirito smiled as a thought popped to his mind.

"Wanna go grab some hot chocolate?" at first, Eugeo blinked battling whether or whether not to go. He was scared of encountering Raios and Humbert in the middle of the night and Kirito could see that fear and insecurity shining in his emerald irises.

"They won't hurt you again" Kirito smiled before placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder "Do you trust me?"

Eugeo immediately broke out a smile and Kirito felt himself melt. He gently helped Eugeo on his feet as the two headed towards the small cabinet where the food for injured people was held. Eugeo leaned on the door frame to catch a breath since he wasn't used on walking so much while Kirito was digging through the drawers.

After few minutes, Kirito let out a cow-like groan.

"No cocoa here..." he pouted while holding a finger to his lips while Eugeo titled his head. Kirito was planning something. Something really troublesome. He then turned towards Eugeo with an impish grin while Eugeo bit the corners of his mouth.

'I know something bad will happen...'

"Let's go get some cocoa from the town!"

"Bad idea" Eugeo frowned "It's pretty late and I'm pretty sure that we're both pretty much broke when it comes to money"

"Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures..."

"Oh boy" Eugeo mentally slapped himself while growling "There's no way I'm going to participate in something like that!"

"Where's your youth, Eugeo~~~" Kirito teased as he went to wrap an arm around Eugeo's shoulders, but immediately stopped when he remembered that Eugeo shouldn't be touched until his healthy again "Why are you always such a worrywart? Besides, we aren't going to steal anything. I have a friend in the town who can give us some cocoa"

"But we are sneaking out!" Eugeo exclaimed "What if we get caught!?"

"Come on, a walk outside will help you clear your head"

"But Kirito-"

"I know you won't let me go alone even if I was the one begging" Eugeo looked at Kirito with sad eyes before sighing.

"Yes, that's right..."

"Atta boy!" Kirito chirped before he and Eugeo put on dark capes and headed out. The night was chilly, awfully freezing cold, Eugeo couldn't help but shiver when a sharp gust of wind caressed his face as it passed them.

Kirito frowned at seeing his friend shiver like a leaf before taking off his coat and wrapping it around Eugeo's shoulder gently and to not put too much pressure on them. Eugeo's eyes widened as his and Kirito's gaze locked together.

"B-But Kirito" Eugeo exclaimed "Won't you get sick!?"

"You don't have to worry about me" Kirito smiled before shrugging "I just don't want you to cause more problems because you cannot take care of yourself"

'Cause more problems...?' Eugeo repeated in his head before his aura darkened, the pain of guilt around his heart pressuring him to the limits 'Cannot take care of myself...?'

Kirito must have noticed the sudden change of aura around Eugeo because he looked at Eugeo, who stopped in his tracks, skeptically. Eugeo looked troubled and furious, sorrow plastered all over his face while his lips trembled.

After reversing what he said, Kirito froze.

"Eugeo-"

"Do you think I wanted this to happen!?" Eugeo snapped while flailing his arms "Do you think I really wanted to cause problems, trouble people, be a third wheel... Cannot take care of myself... Am I really that low in your eyes!?"

Kirito looked at him in shock before muttering out and hanging his head low.

"I'm sorry-"

"Let's just go now" Eugeo mumbled silently before passing Kirito and tossing his coat back to him. Kirito stared at the coat before sighing, draping it around his own arms, and following Eugeo few steps behind in complete silence.

The night became much colder than before...

Soon, they've arrived at the destination. Eugeo decided to wait in front of the house as Kirito went inside. The flaxen haired boy was worried at first, thinking that the owner would just brush Kirito off, but then he came back with a large grin on his lips and Eugeo immediately knew everything was okay.

"The man said I don't have to return it so we have enough cocoa for a few days. Ready to set off now?" Kirito chuckled as he approached to Eugeo, but then a cry echoed through the night.

"Hey you!" it was one of town's knights "Aren't you supposed to be in the academy's dorms by now-Get back here!"

"Oh sh!t" Kirito cussed "Let's go Eugeo!"

Kirito wanted to run, but then remembered.

Eugeo cannot run fully yet.

Kirito quickly picked up the blonde in his arms, smiling at the squeak his partner let out before sprinting off into the night and leaving the knight in the dust.

Kirito was laughing all the way while Eugeo was holding on Kirito's neck for dear life.

"K-Kirito!" Eugeo squeaked in fear "I don't think he's after us anymore!"

"Oh, okay then" Kirito said as he slowed down, but still didn't let go of Eugeo.

The blond blushed, but said nothing.

Soon, they were back at the Academy and went back into the room Eugeo was staying in. Kirito gently lowered Eugeo onto the bed before sitting next to him and smiling.

"I'm gonna go make us some cocoa" he grinned "I'll be right back"

As soon as Kirito left, Eugeo felt a familiar feeling rush through his veins. Fear? Anxiety? Terror? He grasped the bed sheets tightly while trying to calm himself down.

After few minutes of what felt like hours, Eugeo finally heard a sound.

Three knocks on the door were enough to set his heart racing and his mind run a marathon. He thought he heard some whispers and immediately went to duck into a nearby closet in which his frail body could fit in.

He heard the door squeak as they opened and a pair of footsteps walk in. Eugeo put a hand over his mouth to prevent whimpers from coming out while he shivered. The footsteps paused, the person was probably looking for him.

It was Raios and Humbert, they had to be. Only they could tell when Eugeo was alone. When his best friend and partner was gone.

Kirito... What if they did something to him?

He felt the cabinet door open and gasped as he was met with Kirito's surprised and concerned face.

"Eugeo-" Kirito didn't get to respond as Eugeo pulled him into a hug, Kirito almost hit his head on the cabinet door from the sudden movement.

"You have no idea how much you've scared me!" Kirito was silent for a few seconds before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Eugeo, holding him protectively while gently running a hand through his golden locks.

"It's alright" Kirito cooed whispering sweet things into his ear.

"I'm here now..."


	5. Chapter 5

After calming Eugeo down from his panic attack, Kirito helped him on the bed and set the two warm cups of chocolate milk beside them, hoping they wouldn't spill over the pure white and wrinkly sheets. Eugeo still seemed terrified of Kirito accidentally scaring him like that and Kirito was having a hard time calming him down.

Eugeo was shaking a bit while his stare was aimed at the wall in front of him. He seemed completely unfocused, terrified, Kirito wished he could help his friend, but he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment except being next to Eugeo and comforting him, watching over the lamp to make sure it wouldn't turn off.

It was his fault for terrifying Eugeo even more than he was. He already felt bad because he couldn't protect him from the wrath of Raios and Humbert that night and the fact that he insulted Eugeo and hurt his feelings not even hours ago.

"Eugeo..." Eugeo blinked a few times, but didn't say a word. He simply signalized Kirito that he was listening "I-I'm sorry because of everything"

"Because of what?" Eugeo asked silently, gaze finally leaving the wall to rest on Kirito's features "You didn't do anything"

"But I hurt you!" Kirito yelled finally breaking down. He couldn't hold back the facade anymore. His friend was suffering and Kirito felt like he was powerless. Like he could only make Eugeo's state even worse.

"I know you didn't mean it..." Eugeo smiled sadly "The Kirito I know would never hurt anyone on purpose. I suppose I was a bit bitchy because of getting mad at you when I was the one who misunderstood. You just wanted to help"

"Eugeo..." Kirito muttered dazedly. Even though he's been with Eugeo for two years already, he knew that he would never get used to Eugeo's kindness and honesty "I don't such a great deserve a friend like you..."

"Don't say that!" Eugeo pouted childishly, his cheeks puffing out as his head turned aside, a small blush covered his face "You're the great one, most people I know wouldn't..." Eugeo trailed off, his put replaced with a frown. Kirito knew something was up and wanted Eugeo to know that he was by his side no matter what.

"What is it, Eugeo?" Kirito asked as he scooted closer to Eugeo, thighs bumping against each other, Kirito's hand rubbing gentle circles on Eugeo's arm. Even though Eugeo flinched at first, Kirito wanted to get his friend used to the good old times before the accident "It's alright, you can tell me"

Eugeo let out a quiet sigh before speaking.

"I told you that since I was the youngest child in the family, I wasn't really put trust in, right?" Kirito nodded, giving a sign that he was listening, before Eugeo continued with a shaky voice "Well, one day, I got lost in the woods while playing hide and seek with Alice and..."

"And?" Kirito asked feeling the climax and tension rise.

"While I was hiding in a bush, my brother released his dogs towards me while the other one laughed. My parents and sister weren't there at the moment, but nothing would've changed if they were... My sister would probably be able to only watch while my parents didn't care. When I came home, my parents accused me of lying and then locked me into the basement with no food and water for the night"

Kirito paled, but had a feeling that it wasn't the end.

"After I was released out by my brothers, they told me that a goblin attack happened and that our parents and sister were dead when they were actually just out of the village. Until they came back, my brothers made me do all the work and made fun of me most of the time. My father later mocked me for being too gullible and didn't even care for my brother's prank"

Eugeo paused as he began to sob.

"I'm sorry, I must be bothering you-"

"N-No, not at all..." Kirito stuttered out in shock. He couldn't believe that a nice and pure soul like Eugeo suffered so much in his life. Wasn't taking Alice away from him enough? Kirito could see how dazed Eugeo was at the moment, he was probably thinking about what he said, but at least he stopped shaking and sobbing.

Kirito chuckled before lifting his arm off of Eugeo's arm and ran it through his blond hair a bit too roughly.

"What the-KIRITO!!!" Eugeo cried as he tried to remove Kirito's hand off of his hair, but in vain "STOP IT!!! YOU'LL SPILL THE CHOCOLATE MILK!!!"

Two glasses broke on the floor as silence engulfed the room. Kirito was laying on top of Eugeo, their legs entangled together, Kirito's hands planted on either side of Eugeo's head. At that moment... Their faces were just inches apart. The mugs were forgotten. The milk was spilled. Their faces slowly began to inch closer...

"Kirito-senpai, we heard-" Ronya stopped in her tracks as she and Tiese noticed their senpai's in... Well...

"Ronye? Tiese?" Kirito flushed as he got off of Eugeo and dusted his clothes off "What are you girls doing here-IT'S WAY PAST THE CURFEW! MRS AZURICA WILL SNAP IF SHE-"

"She..." Tiese began "Won't find out..."

"What the-"

"We didn't kill her!" Ronye screeched while flailing her arms "It's just, we just made sure she was very much asleep when we came here"

"We had to know that you're both alright..." Kirito and Eugeo smiled to each other before gesturing for girls to come closer.

Ronye and Tiese did so without a second thought.

"I think it's visible that we're both fine" Kirito chuckled as he got up and stretched his arms "I should probably take you two back to your dorms now-"

Kirito stopped in his tracks. He couldn't leave Eugeo alone. There was a high chance that Raios and Humbert were near and were planning something. Kirito swore he wouldn't let them lay a hand on Eugeo, but he also couldn't leave their pages alone when it was so unsafe.

"Here's what we'll do..." Kirito muttered out while putting his hands on his hips "You two'll stay here with us for the night and'll head back together when the morning comes and you see your friends pass by. No splitting up, understood?"

Two girls chirped before pulling chairs closer to Eugeo's bed while Kirito and he sat on the bed, one of Kirito's arms draped over Eugeo's neck carelessly. When Ronye and Tiese asked about the mugs on the ground, Kirito said that he would take care of that in the morning.

They were talking for a while or so until Ronye and Tiese fell asleep leaning against their senpais. Kirito and Eugeo exchanged two mischievous glances, debating whether or not should they draw on the faces of the sleeping two.

At that moment, Mrs Azurica entered the room, worry and panic written all over her face. She, however, calmed down when she saw that the two pages were okay. Mrs Azurica quickly apologized before taking two girls with her.

"So, there's only a bit more until the morning" Kirito grinned "Are you gonna sleep or what?"

"Well, I was thinking of snuggling into the blankets since it's pretty cold, but what about you then?"

"Easy~" Kirito chuckled before getting under the white sheets beside Eugeo, their knees bumping while their faces were inches apart "I'll sleep with you~"

"O-Oh, okay" Eugeo blushed, trying to stay calm while he was staring at Kirito.

"Hey Kirito?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have someone you love?"

"Yeah"

"Who is it?"

"Well, it is-"

Eugeo drifted off before he could hear the answer. Kirito smiled before reaching for Eugeo's hand underneath the covers and caressing his wounds with feather like touch.

"It is you, Eugeo"


End file.
